Driven Away
by francetwo
Summary: This story takes place in season 4. The beginning is probably similar to some other stories you read, but trust me after the first few chapters the story will be way different from others. Please read! There are also a few crossovers.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**This is my first story that I am actually going to try and update every week. Please don't be harsh when your reviewing because I just started watching Grey's Anatomy around season 4, but I read other fanfics so I have a pretty good view of what was going on in past seasons. And this story is definitely going to be different from past stories, but at the beginning it's going to probably sound like stories you read before. And please if you criticize, keep it simple because I'm not even in eighth grade yet. (But I'm starting in Sept.-Yay!) Enjoy!! By the way this is during season 4 and includes everyone who has ever been on the show, some just appear later than others.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meredith stood there watching as Derek and Rose walked out hand in hand. Tears were running down her face and soaking the collar of her shirt. She didn't understand how he could've moved on that quick, they had just broken up 2 hours ago.**

**She thought to herself how could a broken heart still beat. Then she heard Rose laugh at something that Derek had said and watched as they walked into Joe's bar. Meredith then moved outside to sit on a bench as it started to rain.**

**Izzie and George walked out of Seattle Grace and were heading for their homes. They spotted Meredith sitting in the rain by herself and they walked over to her. They couldn't tell if she had been crying, but her clothes was all soaking wet from the rain.**

**"Mer, are you okay?" George asked as they walked over to her. He sat down on her left as Izzie took her seat to the right of Meredith.**

**Meredith didn't look up, but they both could still tell that she was upset. Both George and Izzie had heard that Meredith and Derek had broken up. And not only have they broken up, but Derek had already moved on to a scrub nurse. Which Izzie didn't understand because they had been happy this morning and were even looking at house plans.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Meredith mumbled softly still not looking up at her concerned friends.**

**"Yeah come on you can ride home with us since you know you don't have a ride since you came to work with Shepherd." George said not realizing what he had said. Meredith held back a cry and Izzie hit his head from behind Meredith's back. "Oh sorry," George mumbled quietly realizing what he had said.**

**"Mer you soaking wet. You have to get home and change before you come down with something." Izzie said trying to convince her heartbroken friend to go home. Meredith just simply nodded and finally looked up.**

**And at that moment when she looked up Derek and Rose walked out of Joe's laughing and looking happy together. Izzie and George followed Meredith's train of view and scowled. The sight made Meredith's eyes water and the tears began falling, but they just mixed in with the rain that was still plunging from the sky.**

**"Mer you don't need that asshole," Izzie said getting up to her feet.**

**"Yeah come on Meredith lets go home," George said pulling her to her feet and all three of them headed out into the parking lot looking for their car.**

**After walking through the front door, Meredith mumbled a quick good night and slowly took off to the sanctuary of her bedroom. As soon as she got in there she closed and locked the door. Then she quickly fell into her bed and began to sob quietly.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Derek walked Rose to her car after taking her out for drinks. He thought he saw Meredith as he and Rose were heading out for drinks, but it must have been his imagination.**

**"Well, I had a good night Derek. Thank you for the drinks." Rose said interrupting Derek's thoughts as soon as they arrived at her car.**

**"Yeah it was nice," Derek replied awkwardly. But that was all it was nice, it wasn't like when he was with Meredith. It was fun and flirty when he was with her, but with Rose it was just nice. He shifted stiffly and stuffed his hand into his pockets. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Rose's face dropped hoping she was going to get a good night kiss, but not tonight. She said good bye and wished him a safe drive home, then got into her car and drove away. Derek walked through the parking lot in search of his car so he could get home to his trailer. When he finally got home he decided to go for a walk on his land to clear his mind. All he could think about was Meredith and when he got to where they were going to build their dream home, tears began to fill his eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been so busy lately with my new dog and everything. I actually write out the chapters first too and I only write in parts every night before bed. Enjoy the update and please review!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meredith woke up the next day feeling like major crap. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were all red. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out two pills of Advil to get rid of the headache that was killing her.**

**"Meredith hurry up. We're going to be late!!" Izzie yelled from downstairs.**

**Meredith quickly splashed water on her face, but her eyes were still red and swollen. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help, but hate what she saw. Meredith thought to herself how unattractive she was and how Derek was McDreamy. Derek was way out of her league and she wondered why he had wanted her in the first place.**

**"Meredith!" Izzie yelled from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. "Get your ass in the car now!"**

**She ran downstairs and into the front seat next to Izzie who was driving. She sat quietly throughout the entire ride, staring out the window, while Izzie and Alex were arguing over something.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Derek woke up and turned to the empty side of his bed with a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and got up to eat breakfast. He stared at the box of his Muesli and praying for anything to distract him from his thoughts from Meredith. Derek quickly showered, changed, and drove off to Seattle Grace. He was awaiting a day of death glares from Meredith's friends and having his every move watched by the nurses.**

**As soon as Derek got to the front door of the hospital, he heard a voice call to him from behind. He turned to see Rose jogging to catch up with him as he waited.**

**"Hey Derek," Rose said calling out to him. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. Today she was going to show the whole hospital that Derek McDreamy Shepherd was hers.**

**"Hey. How are you?" Derek asked awkwardly. He didn't know why Rose had grabbed his hand, they had only gone out for drinks. Plus her hand in his didn't feel right to him it felt really awkward.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meredith had already ordered her interns to their places and was walking out to await the incoming ambulance. She tried to ignore the nurses comments, but everyone was talking. Her, Hahn, and two of her interns were standing there waiting when they saw Derek and Rose walk in hand in hand. Meredith quickly looked away trying to ignore the piercing feeling she felt in her chest.**

**Derek said a quick good-bye to Rose and walked away. He headed to his office and changed into his dark blue scrubs. Rose walked over to her fellow nurses who were anxiously awaiting for details from last night.**

**"Well we went for drinks last night and he was a complete gentleman." Rose explained smugly. " And he definitely lives up to his title! He kept his eyes on me all night and I swore his gaze might have wondered down to my lips a few times."**

**"Did you two do anything else last night, other then get drinks?" Olivia asked. "And if you two had sex was it good because he looks like he'd be a god in bed."**

**"It was our first date of course we didn't do anything." Rose answered. "But I'm pretty sure we'll do it. And when we do it will be amazing."**

**Then Derek walked over to the nurse's station for a chart, but he was oblivious to Rose and all the other nurses. Rose looked over at Derek and smiled, then she walked to her side and put her hand on his arm.**

**"So Derek last night was amazing," Rose said trying to flirt with him.**

**Just then Meredith and Bailey passed by the nurse's station with their patient. Derek turned to look at Meredith and their eye's met for a brief moment. Then Rose's hand ran down Derek's arm and Meredith look away, her heart still breaking. Her and Bailey walked away with their patient and Derek pulled his arm away from Rose.**

**"Listen Rose I have to go," Derek said walking away without giving Rose a last look.**

**"Well Rose look's like he only has eyes for one person." Olivia stated.**

**"Ha, yeah right," Rose scoffed. "Remember he dumped her for me."**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meredith was trying hard on trying to concentrate on what Bailey was saying. She didn't know why Rose's hand on Derek's arm was bothering her. Meredith kept telling herself over and over again last night that Derek didn't want her and he had already moved on, but it still hurt.**

**"Grey! Grey stop day dreaming and pay attention," Bailey said bringing Meredith back to reality. "Book and OR for an hour from now and prep him before surgery."**

**" Yes Dr. Bailey," Meredith nodded.**

**"And Grey keep your head out of the gutter," Bailey scowled. "We have to keep him alive."**

**Meredith walked over to the nurse's station to book an OR. Then she leaned over to grab the patient's chart and started reading it unaware of the chatting nurses.**

**"No wonder Dr. Shepherd dumped her, look at her!" one of the nurses whispered clearly aware of Meredith's presence. "I'm so happy he's with Rose now, he's so much better off with someone in his own league."**

**Meredith just stood there frozen on her feet. The words they were saying hurt so much.**

**"Thanks girls!" Rose exclaimed smugly. "Do you guys want to hear about our date again?"**

**"Oh just tell it again Rose," Debbie said. "Tell us how amazing and romantic it was again."**

**"Well he took me to this beautiful expensive restaurant. He had on a gorgeous suit and he even bought me dozens of flowers." Rose lied smirking. "It was the most amazing date ever. He even gave me a long passionate kiss and tried to come in after dropping me off, but I said no because that would ruin our perfect evening."**

**Meredith knew she was lying, but she still couldn't take it anymore. She put the chart back behind the nurse's station, while the nurses stood there watching her reaction smirking. Meredith walked away trying to control her tears. Then she ran into someone and quickly said a sorry and tried to get away, but the person grabbed her arm. She looked up and her eyes met Derek's.**

**"Meredith are you okay?" Derek asked noticing the tears in her eyes.**

**A tear escaped her left eye as Derek's eyes never left hers. Derek wanted to reach out and wipe the tear, pull her into his arms, and tell her everything was okay. But everything wasn't okay and he couldn't because everyone was watching them and they were broken up.**

**"Yeah I'm fine," Meredith mumbled trying to pull out of Derek's grasp, but Derek didn't let go.**

**Then Rose walked over to the two heartbroken lovers. She put her arms around Derek's waist from the side and smirked.**

**"Hey Dr. Shepherd," Rose whispered seductively. "So when are you going to take me out again?"**

**Without letting go of Meredith's hand he untied Rose's arms from around his waist. Then he replied to Rose's question annoyed. "Can we talk later Rose I'm busy right now."**

**"Fine later" Rose said, but before she walked away she pulled Derek's head down to hers and gave him a long wet kiss. Derek was shocked at first and had let go of Meredith's hand. He then pulled away from Rose and whipped his lips, disgusted at Rose. She ran her hand down his chest proving to everyone that McDreamy was hers.**

**Derek turned back to Meredith, but all he saw was her back to him walking away. He quickly walked after her and pulled her into a on-call room.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sorry for the late update again, I'll try to post the next chapter up probably in the next week or so. Please review! I love hearing your opinions on my story.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk And A Fight

**Here's another update I hope you like it ppl! And yes in my story Rose is a bitch! Although she's not that much of a bitch on the show I just hated her for taking Derek from Meredith. In this chapter you're going to see a different side of Meredith which she'll probably never show on Grey's Anatomy, but deep down I know she has it.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 3: A Talk And A Fight**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Previously on Driven Away- Derek turned back to Meredith, but all he saw was her back to him walking away. He quickly walked after her and pulled her into a on-call room.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**"What do you want?" Meredith asked as soon as the door closed.**

**"I just wanted to see if your okay," Derek replied. "Why are you crying, did they say something to you?"**

**"That's the problem, Derek, they always say something. I try to ignore them, but their voices are so loud." Meredith said, her voice cracking. "Derek how could you move on that quickly we were only broken up for 2 hours."**

**Derek was silent for a few minutes and Meredith decided he wasn't going to answer. So she turned to leave, but Derek grabbed her arm. He turned her around so she was in between him and the door. Then he took her head in his hands and leaned down to kiss her passionately.**

**Meredith gave into the kiss as she ran her hands through his thick black hair. Derek moved his hands to the bottom of her scrub top, pulling at the hem. Meredith finally pulled herself away from him, but was still firmly pressed against Derek. He was trying to avoid answering her, but she wasn't going to let him.**

**She looked away from him and tried to turn her head, but Derek had moved his hands to hold her in place. "Are you going to answer my question?"**

**Derek looked away and you could clearly see in his features that he was thinking hard. He didn't want to say something that would hurt her anymore then he already has done. Derek turned to look at Meredith who was focused on her shoes. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.**

**"You're not going to answer are you," Meredith stated instead of asking.**

**"I don't know," Derek whispered. "Please don't cry Mer. Tell me what you want to her and I'll say it."**

**"Derek I want you to tell me you didn't go out with her," Meredith said clearly.**

**He hesitated as Meredith's eyes met his. "I don't want to lie to you anymore, so I can't say that."**

**Meredith already knew that Derek did go out with Rose, but she wanted him to say it. She thought that him saying it would hurt less, but it probably wouldn't. Then Derek's pager went off.**

**"I'm sorry Meredith for all the hurt I've caused you," Derek apologized before walking out.**

**Sorry isn't going to fix a broken hurt, Meredith thought to herself. Then she walked out of the on-call room and saw the nurses watching her. They were whispering and giving her looks of disgust. And the suddenly Meredith snapped. She walked over to the nurses whom she despised so much.**

**"So can you bitches tell me what you're looking at?" Meredith asked loud and clear.**

**All of them looked at Meredith shocked and just stood there not knowing what to say. Then one of them decided to speak up. "You have no right to talk to us like that Dr. Grey."**

**"Yeah and you people have no right to look at me like that." Meredith snapped.**

**"Well we wouldn't look at you like that if you would stop sleeping with men that are taken." Rose said stepping closer to where Meredith stood.**

**"Umm you and Derek went out on one date that doesn't mean that he is taken and all we did was talk. He just needed to talk to me privately." Meredith explained annoyed. And didn't they see Derek pull her into the on-call room.**

**"Actually it's going to be more than one date after tonight," Rose said pleased by the hurt expression on Meredith's face that she quickly covered up. "Yeah and you're just jealous that he doesn't want you. He wants me not a slutty whore."**

**By that time everyone was already gathered around the nurse's station watching the fight. Derek got there right at the time where Rose was calling Meredith a whore. Then he turned as Rose began to take another stab at Meredith's heart.**

**"You know if Derek loved you," Rose started. "He wouldn't have left you twice each time for a different woman. Yeah, he really loves you."**

**Meredith's heart had stopped breaking at that moment. It had finally reached it's breaking pint, her heart had finally shattered into tiny unfixable pieces. Everything Rose said was true and that's why her eyes were tearing up.**

**Derek wanted to say something badly to stop Rose from hurting Meredith anymore, but he just stood there helplessly shocked at what was going on.**

**Rose smirked triumphantly. "Well looks like you have nothing else to say bitch. And if you ever mess with me or any of the other nurses or try and make another move on my McDreamy I will make you're life a living hell."**

**Meredith looked at her. She did not just say that Derek was hers. Meredith didn't care anymore if she was going to get fired anymore cause this woman was messing with her. What she said next shocked everyone. " Oh too late. My life is already a living hell because I have to see your ugly horse face everyday."**

**Rose, Derek, and everyone else stood there watching shocked at what Meredith had just said. Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George stood there trying not to burst out laughing at Meredith's comment. Then the Chief decided to stop this and stepped forward from where he and Dr. Bailey stood shocked.**

**"Dr. Grey and Nurse umm," the Chief started, but didn't know Rose's name.**

**"Nurse horse face," Meredith answered before Rose, making her friends burst out laughing. "Oh wait sorry I'm insulting horses everywhere and you don't look like that. You look more like a donkey's ass."**

**"That is enough Dr. Grey," the Chief demanded. He had never heard Meredith talk like that and he knew she was too kind hearted to mean any of that. "Both of you in my office now!"**

**Mark who was standing next to Derek let out a low whistle as Meredith walked past them smirking, happy that she got the last say in the fight. "Damn Grey has an attitude and the girl can talk the talk. I just wish they would've really had a fight, you know, with them ripping each other's clothes off. Seeing Grey half naked would've made my day."**

**Mark stopped noticing the look on Derek's face. He looked like he was about to pull out a scalpel and start stabbing Mark. But he pulled himself together and looked at a retreating Meredith. He had to admit that that was hot and he wanted her bad.**

**"Man you are one lucky son of a bitch," Mark said. "Two girls are fighting over you and they actually made it clear that they are too."**

**"Yeah," Derek said not taking his eyes of Meredith. "But I only want one of them."**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**So now we see a rebellious side of Meredith. Please review and give your thoughts on the chapter! And thanks to the people that review!**


End file.
